Temporary like Our Scars
by CLICK HERE FOR MORE STORIES
Summary: The past is history, the future a mystery, but the present is a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Covering her ears, curled in a corner, 10-year old Santana tried desperately to remain strong. The man in front of her was posed, back hunched over, holding a leather belt skinned with flecks of blood all around it, scared her shitless. Her usual loving dad was dead as soon as the sun went down, alcohol took over his sunny personality, and he was possessed by the monsters that hid under her bed. _

"_STOP CRYING!" Yells echoed through the empty house._

"_FOR GOD FUCKIN SAKE, STOP FUCKING CRYING." She tried, she truly did. But at the age of 10, Santana didn't have control over her emotions. Soon enough, in her little corner, she was pushed over the edge, and was bawling her eyes out._

_Her tears blurred her eyesight. She didn't even see the hand coming her way._

Santana woke up, bead of sweat teared down her face, as strands of hair stuck to them.

Slowly, she crawled out of her bed, kicking off her blankets, and walked towards the bathroom.

It was small, only having a toilet and sink. Which right now, was all Santana needed.

Ever so slowly, Santana turned on the faucet, and splashed her face of water. It seemed to do the job, as always, as she was now wide-awake.

The creek of a door opening, made Santana jump back. Relaxing as soon as she saw her mother's exhausted face.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was hoarse, tired from the lack of sleep. Still, her mother looked at her with worried eyes.

"Fine" Was Santana's clipped reply. Her mother looked at her with doubt in her eyes, as she should, as it was _fuckin obvious, _she was not fine.

"Santana." Her mom's reprimanding tone made Santana flinched. Here her mother was, awake because of her stupid _weakness_, and she was giving her the usual Santana-bitch attitude.

Truthfully, though, Santana _was _fine. She's had that dream millions of time, that she didn't know how she could not be fine. She was fine as long as her dreams never became reality.

_But 5 years ago, they were reality._

* * *

**This is just a short chapter, just to see if anyone will actually like this idea. If this story doesn't get to popular, I'm going to drop it, as I already have my hands full with 3 stories already gong on. **

**IF ANYONE LIKES IT REVIEW, because if not, I'll probably leave this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

She hated this part. For god sake, these two girls were younger than her by over 15 years! _She _should be the one intimidating them! But no, here she was, nervously biting her lower lip, straightening her white blouse and black pencil skirt, waiting for the two girls to walk down those dreaded stairs, so that she could announce the news to them. _Great_.

She suddenly felt a warm weight over her fidgeting hands that rested on her lap. Even without looking up, she knew it was Shelby trying to calm down her nerves. _For god sake, it was supposed to be the other way around!_ And, truthfully, it usually was. It was usually Jackie who would give the parents silent comfort. But, then again, when it came to the Corcoran family, Jackie's normal, was usually flipped upside down.

After what seemed like hours, though in reality was probably 10 minutes, Santana and Quinn Corcoran walked down the steps of the wooden stairs that spiraled around the neat, white living room.

With blonde, flowing hair, that was cut shoulder length, and blue eyes that seemed to have stolen the colors of the skies, Quinn Corcoran looked like an angel from heaven. With a pearly white smile, and a calming voice, Jackie, whose job was to read people, and was highly paid for her knowledge of being able to dissect people, was fooled. It wasn't until Quinn joined her for their 3rd therapy session, did Jackie see the Lucifer hiding in the bright, young girl. Tearing down Jackie's usual professional façade, and the therapy room as well, Jackie knew she would have to be careful with dealing with this girl.

Santana, on the other hand, had no façade. Headstrong, fiery, and bright, it was easy for Jackie to dissect the type of person she was. Using her fists and words to protect her insecurities, Santana fell into the group of children that Jackie usually handled in foster care. Even though, Jackie had dealt with Santana's kind, though, didn't mean she was that less scary for Jackie. Right from the start, Santana had been throwing tables and chairs, yelling at Jackie in Spanish, and breaking every window in the therapy room.

With the two girls in one room, Jackie had made sure that she sat closest to the front door, before she presented her news. Cause, even though Shelby was here to calm the girls down in any situation, it didn't make Jackie feel any safer under Santana's burning glare, and Quinn's cold stare.

With Shelby's hand still presenting a warm weight over hers, Jackie took a deep breath to steady herself.

Looking at the two girls that sat in front of her and Shelby, she made sure to not look them in the eye.

_They're like animals, if you look them in the eye, they'll attack_

Putting on, what she hoped was a soothing smile, Jackie put on her usual professional façade.

"Santana, Quinn, as you know, your foster mother is a kind woman, willing to let anybody into her homes."

"Yes, and?" Santana replied sharply, looking at the mussy, brown-haired woman who shook ever so slightly at her tone.

"W-well, at the foster home, two patients came in. Unfortunately, unlike the two of you, when you two had stayed at the foster home, they don't seem to be adjusting as well as you too."

Both Quinn and Santana snorted at that statement. In the first _week_ two windows had been smashed, courtesy of Santana, and almost every child there was waited hand and food for the two girls, courtesy of Quinn.

"When asked, your mother had kindly agreed to take in the two foster children for a few months."

At that statement, Santana quickly jumped off the couch, ready to take on the trembling therapist, only to be stopped by her mother.

"Santana." Her mother's warning tone was enough to settle Santana, for now.

"T-t-they are around your age, and are in the same grad-de as the two of you. T-their names a-a-re," Jackie coughed, uncomfortable under the two girl's hostile stares," uhm, they're names are-"

"-Rachel and Sebastian." Standing in front of the front door were two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

The girl was tiny, just grazing the boy's chin, and had long brown hair. Unlike Jackie's whose hair was often messy and out of place, this girl's hair was long and flowy, resembling something of a chocolate river. Much like her body, the rest of her features were petite, with large, brown eyes, small, red lips, and a seemingly Jewish nose, there was no denying that this girl was beautiful. Different, though, from the beauty of Santana's and Quinn's.

The boy on the other hand was tall and muscular, though not stocky. With a lean build, he held a distinct jaw line, that looked as if it could cut wood, and bright green eyes that made the green, spring leaves look dull in comparison. Holding a protective arm around the petite girl, it was obvious the two were close.

"I'm Rachel," the young girl introduced herself, her voice straight and authoritative.

"And, I'm Sebastian." The boy smirked, his voice held a lilt of teasing and amusement over the shocked expressions of the ladies before him.


End file.
